


100 Themes Challenge #2 - 4:29 a.m.

by Yunimori



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Drabble, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Running Away, Short One Shot, abusive parents mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunimori/pseuds/Yunimori
Summary: 100 Themes Writing Challenge.Please read tags for possible issues. 100 Themes Challenge drabbles may not have a proper summary.Backstory drabble.He was finally going to be free. He was running away, and he wasn't coming back.





	100 Themes Challenge #2 - 4:29 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm copying all of my Shockwave and Optimus/Shockwave ficlets and drabbles from my tumblr accounts over to my ao3 account. Most of these are going to be incredibly short (hence the drabble tag), and either in short-form format or 100 Themes Challenge format.
> 
> This is just for my own peace of mind, making sure they are safe from tumblr's random purges.
> 
> However, feel free to read them and let me know if you enjoyed them!

Shockwave raised his head wearily, pushing his fingers under his glasses to rub at his eyes, trying to force them to focus on something farther away than the box he had been packing. 

He settled on the clock on the wall, its digital readout blinking slowly in time with the seconds ticking down. 4:29 in the morning. No _wonder_ he was so exhausted. He’d been moving like a ghost through his cell since 11:30, packing things as silently as he could, pausing every time he heard even the faintest sounds coming from the hallway. 

As little as he owned, he should have been done _hours_ ago. But in between having to sneak back into the lab, and then having to sneak into his cell and make _sure_ no one could hear any sort of sound or see any light coming from in there, Shockwave had moved like a snail. It didn’t help that he was still aching from the beating Jhiaxus had given him a week ago, but he was able to ignore that. He’d done physical labour through worse. No, he was just trying to make sure nobody heard him or saw him, so that his father couldn’t come lock him in and remotely lock the windows again, trapping him inside. 

But now it was almost 4:30, and Jhiaxus would be getting up in half an hour, if he’d gone to bed at all. Shockwave needed to get _out_. 

Carefully, he got up, doing his best to ignore the dizziness that standing brought with it, and looked around his semi-darkened cell. Even with the walls spinning a bit, Shockwave didn’t see anything else that he could take with him. His books and schoolwork were wrapped in bedsheets wrapped in his blanket and cradled by his pillow in one box, his drawings, pencil box, notebooks, and small collection of rocks and feathers in the other, padded by his other blanket and ‘hidden’ by his microscope in its case and what few rolled up posters he had. That was it. His cell was bare, save for the furniture and the blinking clock on the wall, which he was not taking. 

He had to leave. He had to leave _now_. Seconds were ticking down and Jhiaxus would be awake before long, which meant the rest of the lab denizens would not be far behind. Shockwave couldn’t afford to be caught _now_. 

Even with dizziness threatening to send him back to the floor, Shockwave bent, picking up the smaller of his two boxes – papers, collections – and nestled it into the larger book box, then picked both up, wincing at the pull against his back. He could carry it though, and _would_, silently. 

He opened the door to his cell – not his any longer – and peered out into the dark hall. Nothing and nobody stirred. Good. 

By 4:50 A.M. Shockwave was carefully closing the gate to the lab grounds behind him, balancing boxes and fighting wooziness. Running away from his father for the last time.

By 5:30 A.M. he was outside Pax’s flat, sitting on the floor in the hallway with his boxes beside him, waiting on it to be daylight enough to knock on his Endura’s door and ask if he could stay, this time for keeps.


End file.
